A trend for automated data storage libraries is the gathering of information regarding the library itself. Typically, an automated data storage library comprises a plurality of storage shelves for storing data storage cartridges; at least one robot accessor which transports the data storage cartridges; at least one data storage drive for reading and writing data with respect to the data storage cartridges; and a library controller which operates the robot accessor. Information gathering involves the collection, typically by the library, of information about the library, its components, the removable media drives, the data storage cartridges, and their use, which information may prove of use by the customer, library service personnel, the library manufacturer, etc. Examples of information that may be gathered may comprise drive information such as power on hours, amount of tape passed over the tape head of a magnetic tape drive since the last head or drive cleaning, total number of bytes read and/or written by a particular tape drive, number of permanent errors, a list of cartridge identifiers for cartridges that encountered certain errors, etc. Other examples may comprise cartridge information such as the number of full file passes for a data storage cartridge, number of times the cartridge has been mounted in a drive, the number of bytes read and/or written to the cartridge, a list of drives that encountered certain errors, etc. Still other examples may comprise library information such as the number of robot accessor mounts for certain drives, the number of pick/place operations, total distance traveled by the robot accessor, number of power on hours, etc.